


Together, We Can Move Mountains

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: August 22, 2010</p><p>Having a boyfriend who happens to be the Devil comes with unexpected benefits …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We Can Move Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twicefivemiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/gifts).



There are feathers brushing his skin, sharp points of impossible heat that only leave him craving more. A low rumble of a laugh reverberates against his back, and even though he’s still just barely waking up, Sam hums and presses back against the solidness of Lucifer’s chest.

“You’re awake,” the Angel observes, hiding his smirk against the nape of Sam’s neck.

Sam mumbles an affirmative, then lifts his hand to get his fingers curled in Lucifer’s wing. The Angel rumbles a startled sound, then almost eagerly pushes his wing into the human’s hand. Sam tightens his hold, delighting in the electrical shocks traveling up his arm as he drags his fingers between the massive silver flight feathers.

Lucifer growls, a low sound that goes all the way through Sam. “If you keep that up,” the Angel warns, his tone all promise. “I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

And _that_ is a testament to how far they’ve come, how much they’ve changed. How much _everything_ changed.

Dean has taken to reserving _two_ rooms now that his baby brother has a boyfriend tagging along who just happens to be the Devil. And every hunt, he either complains that the walls are way too damn thin, or that their target is already dead by the time they finally track it down. Through his rants, Lucifer somehow retains almost frighteningly innocent expressions.

Here, though, the Archangel is anything but innocent.

Sam groans low in his throat as Lucifer curls against him, the hard line of his cock sliding up between his cheeks. He’s still sensitive, still loose after being completely fucked out last night. And he can’t help simultaneously cursing and thanking whatever God there is for Angelic stamina.

Lucifer’s fingertips dig into his hip, tight enough to leave more bruises. _Bruises on top of the ones that are still there._ And that thought alone sends another bolt of lust straight to Sam’s groin.

The Angel breathes wordless want against the skin just beneath Sam’s jaw, and he’s already lose to it. Helpless to do anything else, Sam exhales a quiet noise of assent, relishing in the throaty rumble of approval against his pulse point. Then, he whines as Lucifer moves and slips into his body with hardly any resistance, his length somehow already slick.

There’s strangely cool breath on his cheek, then the Angel is mouthing at Sam’s bare shoulder, rolling his hips fluidly, burying himself completely every time. He clutches at the human’s hips, dragging the undersides of his wings up and down Sam’s body, pulling wet, desperate sounds from them both.

As Lucifer cants his hips and drives himself up against the human’s prostate, Sam howls, scrabbling at the sheets and pulling roughly at the feathers in his hand. Lucifer wails at that and the pace instantaneously escalates into a frantic rhythm, both of them chasing their precipice with equal desperation.

The Angel sinks his teeth into Sam’s shoulder and the human goes absolutely still. Then, he shudders violently and clenches around Lucifer, his lips parted in a silent scream. That’s all it takes for Lucifer to be pulled right after him and they ride out the aftershocks of their climaxes together, exhausted and shivering.

It takes several minutes for Sam to actually reorient himself enough to pull away, wincing as Lucifer slips from his body, and grab a tissue from the nightstand. He dazedly cleans his stomach and chest, scrunching the tissue up and tossing it over the side of the bed before there are two arms circling his waist and pulling him back to the center of the bed.

“I think it is possible to become addicted to you,” Lucifer muses, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin where Sam’s shoulder blends into his neck. 

Sam just laughs softly, unable to do anything else. “You do, hmm?”

The Archangel grins slowly and nods, tightening his arms around the human’s waist. He arches his back slightly and rubs himself against Sam again, an eyebrow raised in question as the human turns over his shoulder with an exasperated expression.

“ _No_ ,” Sam tells him firmly. “We’ve been at this all night and I just had a close-to-blacking-out orgasm. We’re going to take a break for a while.”

Lucifer pouts at him, and Sam _just_ manages to keep from giving in. Yet again.

“I promise,” he continues. “Just give me a little bit.”

The Archangel sighs and presses closer, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “Very well,” he allows reluctantly, not even bothering to hide the small smile quirking his lips.

Sam lays his hands over Lucifer’s, tangling their fingers together and just holding on. Because right now, there is honestly nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
